


A Heart Bond's Time in Queer Lodgings

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Heart Bonded [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Beorn's House, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, you can skip it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cronicles of the Shire Written by Ori the Wise:<br/>Music and Flowers have different meanings in Hobbit Culture, look under 'Courting' and<br/>"Families'. For Hobbits the songs that they cherish the most are the ones given<br/>to them in their Heart Bond dreams, (See mating and Courtship). Unlike Dwarrow<br/>culture which focuses upon the idea that songs are more for joy of the music and<br/>celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And finally I am putting the next installment up! I apologize I have been so busy, who knew Sign Language Interpretation classes took up so much of your time! I hope you guys aren't mad this took so long to be posted :/ But it's here now, so be happy! <3 Sailorsenshiringo

Once everyone awoke, and Oin went through and checked over bodily wounds, they were off to the odd host’s home. No one, including Bilbo, who had lived with the old wizard a majority of his life, knew who was to be hosting them under their roof. 

After these health checks Gandalf gathered the dwarrows, and hobbit anew. Bilbo and Thorin refused to leave the other’s side, Bilbo still feeling the sting of a Bond tearing at the seams, and Thorin, too upset to even contemplate leaving his One. Gandalf spoke of his so called ‘friend’ explaining that his name is Beorn and that he is a skin changer. The wizard spoke of the skin changer’s anger, and how they must approach him in pairs. 

“Is he under an enchantment?” Bilbo asked.

“No dear fellow,” Gandalf said, “He is under no enchantment but his own.”

After this almost disheartening talk, they continued their march onward. And after what seemed to be only a small amount of time. Suddenly in an open field that they walked through, Bilbo came face to face with the largest bees he had ever seen.

“We are getting near.” Gandalf said, and fiddled with the pipe that was in his mouth. And once they reached a stripe of ancient oaks, Gandalf stopped the company. “It would be in your best interest if you stayed here.” Pausing the wizard looked at the company, “You will come in pairs when I whistle, but Bombur will count for two, and shall come last. Bilbo, my dear boy, you will come with me.” 

Bilbo looked at Thorin, and the dwarrow looked at him. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked, so softly that it seemed as if it were a child’s plea. 

“Don’t worry Thorin, our bond won’t break from distance, and I think I’m all healed up.” Bilbo said, although there was the slight twinge in his chest that continued to give him pain. 

With a small head nod, Thorin fell back, pulling his chin a little farther up, and his eyes held nothing but respect for Bilbo.

Travelling a small, minute distance with Gandalf, Bilbo found himself passing through a ginormous gate, and telling the tale of their perils, and journey to the bear-man. Time passed quicker than expected, and soon all of the company sat around, telling the tales of their journey to Beorn.

After it was all told to the skin-changer, he served them a warm, homely dinner. Well, in reality it was the horses, dogs, and sheep that did, but none of the company complained. The food was served on a very large table, with two beeswax candles at the center. They did not actually sit on chairs, but rather large, polished logs. After the food was eaten, Beorn told stories that warned of the dangers of the Mirkwood forest, which they must soon trek across. And as the dwarves each took a turn telling stories, Beorn excused himself, and warned the company not to come outside. 

Soon, the dwarves, hobbit and wizard settled themselves on the floor, and the dwarrows began to sing. Without much prompting Bilbo started to nod off, eyelids becoming heavy.

Gandalf told them it would be wise if they now slept, and warned them once again about leaving the confines of the building. Bilbo happily snuggled into the bed he was given, but awoke late into the night. From where he lay he could here loud growls from outside of the house. Scared he tried to calm himself, and eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning Bofur was the one to awaken him. “Wake up lazybones, or there will be no breakfast for ya!”  
“Breakfast!” Bilbo cried, suddenly very awake, “Where is it?”

Several of the dwarves laughed and made jokes about the fact that they had eaten a majority of it, and it rested within them. Bilbo laughed and ate his fill, telling Bofur and a few others that he was going to go for a walk. They nodded, and Bilbo headed out to explore, soon the hobbit found himself in a field of lavender. The smell reminded him of the flowers that he hid in when he gained a Bond with Thorin, and Bilbo suddenly felt as if he should just rest here. Laying down in the sun, Bilbo relaxed, and smiled softly at the scent of lavender that engulfed him. 

Thorin discussed travel plans with Balin that morning, and once he returned to the group, he saw the Bilbo wasn’t around.

“Where is our burglar?” Thorin asked.

“Out on a walk, yer Majesty.” Bofur replied, and Thorin nodded his head.

Oin caught him before he went to leave, and Thorin released a loud sigh.

“Starten ta sound like yer nephews again, laddie.” Balin joked as Oin pulled Thorin aside.

“Let me check you over, and then you can go to your One.” Thorin gave into the healer, and was quickly dismissed and Oin grumbled about the “Bloody amazing Healing Magic.”

Thorin then set off at a decent pace to find his One.

 

-.- 

 

Bilbo laid upon the sweet smelling lavender while watching the bees that were frighteningly large, but peaceful to observe, go through their daily jobs. Bilbo felt so at peace, he wished to let his mind wander, but the pull of his Bonded coming closer kept him aware. 

Thorin tried to focus on the pull of the Bond, and eventually found himself at the edge of a field filled with purple flowers. Looking around he then saw the feet of his one, sticking out around some lavender.

“Burglar?” Thorin said, and Bilbo sat up, smiling at Thorin.

“My King?” Bilbo replied patting the ground beside him. Thorin sat down next to Bilbo, and smiled. “Thorin, shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Oin gave me a go ahead, and said I was very healthy for the pain I have been through. And kept mumbling about Gandalf’s magic that had something to do with it.” 

Bilbo laughed, the two of them had little time for this in their travels. Resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder, he sighed.

“What’s wrong Bilbo?” Thorin asked, placing his hand in Bilbo’s curls.

“I miss this, just you and I, together with no one else around.” Bilbo said, looking into Thorin’s clear blue eyes. 

Thorin smiled, “You have no idea how much I miss it as well, my dearest hobbit.”

Bilbo smiled and stretched up to kiss his dwarrow softly, and with a smile, Thorin returned the pressure, then ran his tongue along the seam of his hobbit’s lips. Bilbo’s eyes opened, and he looked a Thorin, and Thorin looked at him.

“Bilbo?” Thorin began, and Bilbo then kissed Thorin deeply. Both mouths fought over dominance and Thorin’s tongue won, and Bilbo moaned lightly as Thorin’s hands moved up his sides….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you can skip if you don't want tho read smut, and please be nice, it's my first time writing smut! <3 Sailorsenshiringo


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss then became heated, as the bond thrummed with the joint arousal. Bilbo and Thorin both felt the bond pushing to a coupling.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said with a breathy sigh, hands running up and down his Heart Bonded’s shirt. “Do we want to do this here?”

Thorin gave Bilbo a rare, cheeky smile, and from within the confines of his tunic withdrew a vial of oil. “My little copper jewel, I was depending on it.”

Bilbo then grasped at the collar of Thorin’s tunic and brought him down for a scorching kiss. It burned with tongues and teeth, syncing in perfect combinations. The amazement of how attuned Thorin was to the bond, astounded Bilbo.

“You insufferable dwarrow.” Bilbo said then bestowing kisses that had started to trail down to Thorin’s neck. Thorin’s deep moans made Bilbo whimper as the hobbit’s hands wriggled under the loose shirt Thorin wore.

“Damn Hobbit clothing.” Thorin said, working to remove the vest that Bilbo insisted on wearing, both of them trying to get to more skin. Bilbo chuckled, assisting through breathtaking kisses. 

“There, you silly dwarrow.” Bilbo said, his eyes filled with love and laughter. “Now, I’d rather that tunic was gone.”

Thorin quickly shedded the tunic and the shirt, and set his forehead upon Bilbo’s, his eyes dark with desire and filled with love. Bilbo broke the contact for only a few seconds to remove his own shirt, and then to see if Thorin’s wounds were truly healed enough for physical intimacy. The mere concern and concentration Bilbo used in the act had Thorin in a daze of intoxicating safety and love.

“Bilbo, I’m fine.” Thorin said, Bilbo’s hands still trailing up and down Thorin’s torso. 

“I had to be sure,” Bilbo muttered, then glancing up into the want filled eyes of his Heart Bonded. His fingertips brushing over Thorin’s nipples that tightened at the attention, watching Thorin’s eyes close as the stimulation made him gasp. “Because this needs to be as spectacular as I’ve always dreamed, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin smiled through a breathy moan and started to kiss Bilbo’s neck, latching onto his collarbone, and marking him with reddened skin that would bloom into a tender bruise. Bilbo moaned, his hands tangling in the ebony and silver of Thorin’s hair, and the front of his trousers becoming tighter than before. 

“Does that reach up to your expectations, burglar?” Thorin said, his palm slowly moving down Bilbo’s body, as the hobbit squirmed closer to his dwarrow, to the point of almost straddling his lap. 

Bilbo nodded, his voice cut off as Thorin rubbed his palm against his quickly hardening erection. Bilbo tugging at Thorin’s hair, pulling him up so Bilbo could look into his Heart Bonded’s eyes. “Trousers, off, now.” 

Thorin started to undo the buttons that kept the hobbit’s trousers up, cursing under his breath as they scattered everywhere in his haste, leaving the hobbit in his smalls. Bilbo worked the laces at the front of Thorin’s tented trousers, as Thorin wriggled out of his boots, and arched into the light contact of Bilbo’s hand. As the trousers were gone, Bilbo looked in awe at the large bulge that beckoned him at the front of Thorin’s smalls. 

“Sweet Yavanna, Thorin.” Bilbo said, palming Thorin through his smalls, finally reaching within them to feel his dwarfhood. Thorin’s hips bucked up into Bilbo’s hand, and Thorin’s hands reached around to grasp at Bilbo’s ass and pull him even closer.

“I think we need to be without clothing, my Jewel.” Thorin says, pulling down Bilbo’s smalls and wrapping his hands around Bilbo’s hips. Soon enough Bilbo also had Thorin’s smalls off of him and both gazed at the other without a stitch of clothing on. Thorin pulled Bilbo closer, and laid him below the powerful body of the Dwarrow King. Thorin looked down upon his hobbit, and Bilbo looked up at his dwarf, then Bilbo’s hands tangled themselves in Thorin’s hair. Thorin then took to kissing his hobbit, teeth and tongues coming together in a dance of passion, while Thorin’s hands searched for the vial of oil. Once it was in hand, and his fingers were properly coated, he began to stretch his hobbit. 

Bilbo gasped as he first felt the broad dwarven fingers at his hole, and then when one popped in it felt different, and unusual.

“Relax, it will get better, my burglar, my Jewel.” Soon enough, Thorin was stretching him in earnest, and brushing upon that ball of nerves that caused Bilbo to gasp and beg for more. 

Bilbo felt a pressure gathering at the base of his spine, when Thorin then lined up his own length at Bilbo’s hole.

“You are beautiful.” Thorin said, finally pushing inward, the tightness of Bilbo’s ass was perfection for the dwarrow. Bilbo’s breath was heavy, as he became accustomed to the intrusion. 

“M-move” Bilbo said, his breath catching as Thorin’s cock brushed across the bundle of nerves once he slowly pushed back in. Bilbo’s moans, and Thorin’s grunts and gasps filled the field of lavender as Thorin started to speed up his thrusts, his position brushing against Bilbo’s sweet spot every time. 

Bilbo felt how stretched he was, and the pleasure that came from each pass of Thorin within him had him writhing in pleasure. He grasped at the broad shoulders of his Heart Bonded, and the pressure that had been gathering then exploded from his cock, splattering both Bilbo and Thorin with his seed. Bilbo’s vision went white, but he felt his hole convulse with spasms that tightened around Thorin as he continued to thrust in, causing Bilbo to whimper at the overstimulation.

Thorin felt his hobbit come to completion without having to touch Bilbo’s prick. His head was burrowed at Bilbo’s neck where he bit down as he pushed in, his thrusts becoming short and quickly paced, finally as Bilbo’ hands traveled down from his shoulders, grazing his nipples, Thorin pushed in and lost himself to the pulsating canal of heat that Bilbo provided, releasing his cum into his hobbit.

Bilbo felt Thorin’s seed paint his insides, and wished that the pleasure wouldn’t end, but Thorin pulled out, both gasping at the loss.   
“Bilbo,” Thorin said, laying at Bilbo’s side, “I love you, my copper Jewel.”

“As do I, my King.” Bilbo said kissing his dwarrow, then looking down at their mess, “I believe the stream over yonder could do with a Hobbit and Dwarrow King getting cleaned.”

“Hobbits and cleanliness.” Thorin shook his head and helped his One up, and they wandered to the stream to clean themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

A long while later, both Bilbo and Thorin returned with sappy-sweet smiles, and glittering eyes. 

Once they made it back up to the house, the hobbit eyes got large, “Where’s Gandalf?”

“I haven’t seen him since breakfast laddie.” Balin said.

“Same here,” Kili piped in, “Have you seen him Fee?”

“Nope.” Fili replied.

Bilbo nodded, and watched again as the animals filled the table for dinner. The sun was setting on the horizon and neither Beorn, or Gandalf was spotted, until the wizard finally joined them. “I was tracking the marks of bears, in hope to find our host.”

Bilbo and the table nodded, soon such as what happened the night before once again happened, and Bilbo was the first to retire, blaming it on sore muscles. 

The next morning Beorn himself woke the company, and hefted Bilbo up, proclaiming that he was a “Little Bunny” and that he was getting “Nice and fat again on bread and honey.” Of course he then led them to the breakfast table again for more of said bread and honey. The breakfast was pleasant, and Beorn was a joyful host for that morning, and told humorous stories, rather than ones of gloom. Then he informed them that the Orcs were indeed still on a search for them, and that Beorn killed an orc and his warg the night before. 

After that discussion, and the realization that Beorn was indeed a friend, and an ally then they discussed things they would need for the next stretch of the journey.

He gifted them ponies that would travel with them to the edge of Mirkwood, food, and a watchful eye as they carried on in their journey. The Wizard in the company was simply relieved that they had found an ally in the skinchanger.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is A) my first time writing smut, so please be nice B) That was a warning if you don't want to read it :D Thanks! <3 Sailorsenshiringo


End file.
